The invention relates generally to mounting structures for a conex enclosure. In particular, the invention relates to a mounting device for a radio antenna with a modular conex box.
A conex enclosure is defined as a water-tight metal storage container that protects military equipment from the elements. The United States Armed Forces use a standard military radio antenna for electromagnetic communication. There are no known commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) mounting devices that achieve secure mounting of a standard military radio antenna in this manner to a standard conex enclosure for communications use.